Mechanical tubular lock devices may be utilized for a variety of different types of applications. For example, certain tubular lock devices may selectively control the ability to displace an entryway device, to which the lock device may be mounted or otherwise operably coupled, including, but not limited to, the displacement of a door or gate, relative to an entryway. Moreover, such lock devices may be used in connection with the entryway device to at least attempt to selectively control the ingress/egress through the entryway.
Certain types of mechanical tubular lock devices, such as, for example, privacy door locks, are constructed for operation of the lock device from one side of the lock device. For example, certain privacy lock devices are constructed such that, when operably mounted or coupled to an entryway device, typical control of the lock device being in a locked position or state and an unlocked position or state generally occurs on one side of the lock device, such as, for example, from one of an inside or outside position relative to the lock device, entryway device, and/or entryway. Accordingly, with the possible exception of an emergency release that is often of limited accessibility or the use of illicit means, operation of the lock device from the opposite side of the lock device generally does not include the ability to displace the lock mechanism between the locked and unlocked positions.
Often, privacy lock devices include opposing knobs or levers that are positioned, relative to the entryway device, entryway, and/or associated structure, such that one knob or lever can be considered an inside knob or lever, and the other an outside knob or lever. In such situations, the inside knob or lever often, although not necessarily, is structured to control the ability to selectively lock and unlock the lock device. According to at least certain designs, the outside knob or lever is locked indirectly through a chassis assembly of the tubular lock device. Yet, with such designs, torque exerted on the outside knob or lever is typically transmitted to a relatively weak central spindle, which may damage and/or break the lock device. Further, attempts to resist or prevent such torque from damaging or breaking the lock device often involves increasing the number of parts of the lock device, or increasing the strength of certain components by means of a higher strength raw material or incorporating heat treatment, which can increase the complexity and costs of the lock device. Moreover, such corrective measures can cause the lock device to be affected by door thickness, which can in turn adversely impact the ease with which the lock device may be installed on, or to, an entryway device.